Helcaraxe
by Alistanniel
Summary: Galadriel (Artanis) träumt von etwas längst Vergangenem, dessen sie sich lieber nicht erinnern würde.


  
_Inhalt: Silmarillion-based. Ich habs mit traurigen Kurzgeschichten ;) Galadriel (Artanis) träumt von etwas längst Vergangenem, dessen sie sich lieber nicht erinnern würde.   
  
Genre: Silent, Tragik   
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien, ohne viele Worte_

* * *

  
  
  


**Helcaraxë**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Überall war es nur weiß, in welche Richtung man auch blickte. Nebel und fallender Schnee im Sternenschein verhüllten den Horizont, sodass kein Ende in Sicht war. Eiskalt war die Luft, als wäre sie selbst gefroren und erstarrt.   
An diesem Ort, der nichts Lebendiges hätte hervorbringen, oder erhalten können, waren dieser Tage Fußspuren im Schnee zu finden. Stimmen waren zu hören, in denen die Hoffnung schwand. Unermüdlich führte Fingolfin die Seinen, trieb sie weiter und weiter, obgleich sie alle bereits erschöpft waren.   
Sinfanya wurde abrupt von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, und musste stehen bleiben, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sofort war Artanis neben ihrer besten Freundin, und stützte sie. „Geht es wieder?" fragte sie, nachdem sich ihr Husten gelegt hatte.   
Sie nickte langsam, und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Artanis konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr jeder Schritt schwer fiel. Sie selbst hatte nicht so große Schwierigkeiten, was wohl daran lag, dass sie schon von Geburt an groß und kräftig war, und sehr ausdauernd.   
  
Da sie nicht auf einen solchen Marsch vorbereitet gewesen waren, hatten sie nicht ausreichend Proviant dabei. Das Vorhandene musste daher gut eingeteilt werden, sodass alle etwas erhielten, auch wenn keiner so richtig satt wurde.   
Und kein Feuer gab es, an dem sie sich, wenn sie rasteten, hätten wärmen können. Nur Eis und Kälte.   
  
Artanis fand nicht viel Schlaf. Sie fror. Außerdem war sie in Sorge um ihre Freundin. Sinfanya war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr die Ruhe wohl tat, und sie sich am nächsten Morgen besser fühlen würde.   
  
Doch den folgenden Tag erlebte sie nicht mehr. Die Kälte hatte wieder ein Opfer gefordert. Ihre Lippen und die Spitzen ihrer Finger waren blau. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte bereits ihren reglosen Körper.   
„Nein! Sinfanya!" Artanis rüttelte sie mehrmals an den Schultern. Aber alles Flehen war vergebens. Es war bereits zu spät.   
  
Als jemand hinter sie trat, wandte sie sich um. Es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Finrod, ihren Bruder, der sie tröstend in die Arme nahm. Sie schluchzte, die Tränen erstarrten auf ihren Wangen sofort zu Eis.   
„Warum Finrod? Sie hatte den Tod nicht verdient."   
Er strich ihr zärtlich durch das goldene Haar. „Ich weiß, meine Schwester. Die meisten, deren Leben diese Fahrt bis jetzt forderte, hatten es nicht verdient zu sterben."   
  
Schon bald drängte Fingolfin die Seinen wieder zum Aufbruch. Sinfanyas lebloser Körper wurde zurück gelassen, um irgendwann vom Schnee verschlungen zu werden.   
Finrod blieb an der Seite seiner Schwester. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nicht ein Wort gesprochen. Stillschweigend begann sie die Sinnlosigkeit in diesem Marsch zu erkennen. Alle würden sie im Eis zugrunde gehen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen.   
Früher war ihre Hoffnung unerschütterlich gewesen, doch jetzt gab es in ihr nur die Trauer über Sinfanyas Tod, und den Hass auf Feanor, weil er sie alle dazu verdammt hatte den Weg über die Helcaraxë ein zu schlagen.   
  
Ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer und schwerfälliger. Das Atmen bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten, die kalte Luft schmerzte in ihren Lungen. Ihre Fingerspitzen und Zehen spürte sie kaum, geschweige den, dass sie sie bewegen konnte.   
Zwei Tage später war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt. Sie sah keinen Sinn mehr darin den Marsch fort zu setzen. Und als ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben, brachte sie dem Fall in den Schnee keinen Widerstand entgegen. Dass Finrods kräftige Hände sie auffingen und vorsichtig hinlegten, merkte sie nur am Rande.   
„Artanis! Schwester, komm zu dir!" rief er, und eine Stimme klang sorgenvoll. Er schlug ihr mehrmals ganz leicht auf die Wange, doch sie blinzelte nur schwach. Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht war aschfahl und eiskalt. Und blaugefrorene Lippen hatte sie.   
„Bitte tu mir das nicht an, meine Schwester", flehte Finrod verzweifelt, „Ich habe unseren Eltern versprochen auf dich acht zu geben. Weißt du nicht mehr?"   
Doch sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Ihr Brustkorb senkte sich kaum merklich, und das Herz schlug nur noch schwach.   
  
Da kam Fingolfin, der ihrer beider Onkel war, zu ihm, der neben seiner Schwester kniete. Traurig sah er zu Artanis, die reglos im Schnee lag.   
„Wir müssen weiter, Finrod", sprach er.   
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Artanis, sie..." Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen.   
Fingolfin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid. Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie stirbt. Wir müssen an die denken, die noch leben."   
„Auf keinen Fall werde ich sie hier zurück lassen!", sagte er mit entschlossener Stimme. „Sie ist stark, und wird leben."   
„Sieh sie doch an, ihre Kraft ist aufgebraucht", erwiderte Fingolfin, ehe er wieder an die Spitze des Zuges schritt.   
  
Finrod hob den leblosen Körper seiner Schwester hoch, und schloss sich den letzten der Gruppe an. Ihm selbst machte die Kälte ebenso zu schaffen, wie allen anderen. Und Artanis' Gewicht zu tragen, fiel ihm nicht leicht. Nur langsam kam er voran. Doch niemals würde er sie zurück lassen.   
  
Artanis dämmerte dahin. Immer wieder nahm sie Fetzen von dem wahr, was um sie herum vorging. Doch darauf reagieren konnte sie nicht.   
Erschöpfung zehrte an ihm, doch Finrod hielt durch. Zweifel nagten an ihm. Was würde er tun, wenn sie in seinen Armen starb?   
  
Doch dann lichtete sich endlich die trübe Wand aus Nebel und fallendem Schnee. Es war das Ende von Helcaraxë. Sie hatten es geschafft, und groß war die Freude.   
„Sieh doch, Artanis", sagte er voller Erleichterung zu seiner Schwester. „Wir haben das Eis durchquert."   
  
  
Ruckartig richtete sich Galadriel in ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte wieder geträumt. Von Helcaraxë, und dem Tod ihrer besten Freundin. Ihrem Bruder verdankte sie ihr eigenes Leben. Wäre er nicht so unnachgiebig gewesen, wäre sie gestorben. Jämmerlich erfroren.   
Jene Tage und Nächte wiederholten sich ständig in ihren Träumen. Zumeist aber dann, wenn der Winder über Lórien herein brach.   
  
Celeborn lag neben ihr im Bett und schlief. Von dem Marsch über das Eis von Helcaraxë hatte sie ihm nie erzählt. Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen, was damals geschehen war. Doch diese Erinnerungen würden für immer ein Teil von ihr sein.   
  



End file.
